


Too far gone

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [494]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Denial of Feelings, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, TT, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i can't believe they didn't kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gonça aime Timmy, et il compte bien lui faire comprendre.
Relationships: Timothy Chandler/Gonçalo Paciência
Series: FootballShot [494]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Too far gone

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.facebook.com/eintracht/videos/930334794089919/

Too far gone

Gonça aime Timmy. Ce n’est plus une surprise pour personne dans l’équipe ou le staff, si ce n’est Timmy lui-même. L’américain ne semble pas foutu de voir ses appels, ses remarques, ses clins d’œil, ses sourires pour lui… Gonça fait vraiment de son mieux pour que Chandler le remarquer, puis l’aime, mais c’est dur, parce que son coéquipier est aveugle ! Mais Gonçalo a un plan pour que tout cela change du tout au tout, alors il glisse un petit papier au directeur de com qui comme tout le reste de l’équipe le case avec Timothy sur les réseaux sociaux, les fans seront heureux de les voir ensemble une nouvelle fois (Gonça ne fait absolument pas ça pour pouvoir finir dans le même lit que son joueur préféré, non, il n’oserait tout de même pas). 

Le 14 février arrive finalement alors que Francfort les invite à dîner dans le centre de formation, Gonça est fier de son idée anonyme, il n’a plus besoin de demander à Timothy de l’accompagner, vu qu’il le fait déjà de bonne humeur en ignorant que c’est lui qui a tout imaginé. Ils s’installent autour de la table et font semblant d’être amoureux pour la vidéo Instagram qui servira à promouvoir le filtre de la Saint-Valentin, sauf que Gonçalo ne fait du tout semblant d’aimer Timmy, puisqu’il l’aime vraiment, énormément, de tout son cœur. Mais ce jeu a assez duré, et Gonçalo doit quand même essayer de faire comprendre à Timothy que c’est lui qu’il veut pour l’amour de Dieu. Paciencia pose sa main sur celle de Chandler et lui fait la plus belle tête d’amoureux qu’il peut lui faire en plissant ses lèvres pour mimer un baiser, si ce n’est pas assez, il ne peut plus rien pour l’américain. 

« Tu vas trop loin… » Timmy murmure en essayant de ne pas paraître gêné, c’est mignon  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui ! »  
« C’est parce que tu ne vois pas que je t’aime. »  
« Gonça, tu vas vraiment trop loin. »  
« Ce n’est pas une blague, Timmy, je t’aime. »  
« Tu ne mens pas ? »  
« Pourquoi je le ferais ? »  
« Parce que moi je le faisais pour être sûr que tu ne faisais pas que blaguer. »  
« On peut s’embrasser alors ? Pour la caméra au moins. »  
« Je ne crois pas monsieur Paciencia. Attendons qu’elle soit éteinte pour faire ce que nous voulons. »

Fin


End file.
